a rescue
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Luna will always come to Theo's rescue


Note: Post War!AU, No Voldemort

* * *

The wind was light, brushing against Luna's skin as she walked on the sidewalk in town. She'd received a text from Blaise saying that 'something of hers' was causing a scene in public and she would be the only one to take that something down.

Luna's first thought was that a Niffler escaped from its habitat and out messing with the locals. Though she was proven wrong when her eyes caught a familiar, tall brunette getting pushed through a group of civilians.

"This isn't the kind of rough touching I wanted at first," the figure slurred, "but I'll take it."

Luna sighed softly and slipped through the growing crowd easily. She watched as one of the burly men in the group pushed the figure, but that's as far as she let it go.

"I'll have to ask you to keep your hands away from Theodore," Luna said in a calm tone, tilting her head with a challenging look in her eye. "He's not well, and the use of your thick arms will only make it worse."

Everyone's eyes were now on Luna. Theo gave a lopsided grin, and Luna saw that his normally dark brown orbs were glossed over.

"Look here, lady," the man growled out. "Either he pays his tab with money, or he pays with blood. One or the other, he's not walking away from my pub until it's done."

The blonde shook her head, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked into her shoulder bag; the feather chains in her hair would have blocked her vision. She would have had less trouble with the Niffler.

Her fingers brushed against her wand, but she knew that she couldn't use it here in Muggle London. Instead, she grabbed a small pouch with money inside, taking out as many as her hand would carry.

She held out her hand with the money casually in the man's direction. "This should suffice, yes?"

He took the money and sneered at Theodore, who was giggling like mad the entire time. "Get this sonuva bitch out of here, and make sure you keep him outta my sight. I'd hate to see his arse handed to him while he has a girl that cares."

"Funny," Luna said. "I was thinking something similar. Come, Theodore."

She reached for Theo, taking hold of one of his arms after he was pushed hard by the man. The people surrounding them were beginning to leave, mumbling about losing a show and how it was a waste of time. Luna ignored them all because she was focused on keeping the staggering man at her side from doing anything else.

"You didn't have to do that," Theo said with a hiccup.

"If I didn't, I'm afraid I may have had another reason to see a Thestral," she replied.

He was silent after that. Only the noises from the city in its nightly hours filled Luna's ears. She continued to guide him until they arrived at her flat that was nearby.

Once inside, Luna set Theo down on the couch, and he leaned back on it with a groan. His arms were stretched out while his legs were spread out on the table. It didn't bother Luna because this was hardly the first time he'd done this in her flat, and the Krinklenorps were eating at the wooden legs anyway.

Luna sat on the arm of the couch, staring at Theo's disheveled appearance. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, turning his head to meet her gaze.

"What were you celebrating this time?" she asked.

He shrugged lightly. "My mother's death day."

Luna shook her head. "Theodore, this has to stop. You have to let me help you."

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I don't need help. I can do it on my own. So you, Blaise, Draco, and the bloody nargles can stop trying!"

Luna stood up, brushing off her floral pants. She cared for Theo, and while she knew deep down she'd never give up on him, she had to 'walk away' like she did every time he made the declaration.

"Goodnight, Theodore," Luna said, giving Theo no argument. She hadn't made two steps before he had jumped across the couch to grab Luna's hand.

"I-I didn't mean that," he said quickly, swallowing hard before licking his lips. "Will you stay with me? I promise to let you help, to get help myself. Please just...just don't leave me alone tonight."

Luna couldn't say no to him. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when Theo's decline started, but she was going to remain at his side for as long as she could. She was alone once, and while it wasn't of the same caliber as this, Luna would never allow her friends to be alone.

She nodded and let him pull her into his arms; she buried her head in his chest. Luna could smell the alcohol in his clothes, and he'd need a good shower. It'd just have to wait until the headache came and the rest of the story surfaced in the morning.

* * *

Word Count: 847


End file.
